Tori Hill (ANW)
Tori Hill was a survivor and protagonist of A New World. She attended school with Abbie Andrews and was a good friend to her. Though she comes off as the scared princess, she is working hard to survive. She was a loyal companion to Mike and the others, being kind to everyone and protecting them. Unfortunately, her kindness got her killed by Ginger Walsh. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Pilot Tori is seen talking with Malia and Abbie when the school is evacuated. Soon after, Abbie meets Tori, Malia and Nichole behind the school. Diseased The girls are still at the school when Wes finds them. Malia sees the principal and notices he looks hurt. Soon, many other undead come for them, chasing them to Wes' classroom. Tori is seen trying to open the windows while Abbie is calling Mike when the walkers get in. Bloodlines Tori is seen with a pen running to a walker and stabbing it in the eye. She then kills another one. Later, when they meet at Mitchell's house, she is talking to the others about how she can't communicate with her parents. The group hears explosions and sees the city is being bombed. Tori cries because her parents live in the city. The next day, the group is attacked while on the road when three military men save them. Gunshot After two weeks of living with the military, she begins dating Reynolds. While the two are kissing, she asks if they can go to the city. After some begging, he agrees and they, along with Nichole, go to the city. They are attacked, the girls getting seperated from Reynolds, running into a nearby hotel. Tori realizes they were followed by a man, who fights them, taking Nichole and knocking Tori unconsious. She later wakes up and notices she's alone in the infested city. Snap Tori is trying to find Nichole and Reynolds but finds the man who took Nichole getting in a van and driving off. Walkers hear the van and she is forced to fight them off and recognizes a walker as Reynolds. She puts him down before running to exit the city, until she comes across her apartment building. She finds her undead mother and kills her before finally escaping the city and running into Mike. The entire group go to a beach house where Tori sees the man. Beginning of the End Tori confronts the man multiple times. Daniel denies everything, having them all fooled. He later takes her, leaving her status unknown. Season 2 Cannibals She appears at the end of the episode, saying she knows where the others are. Death *Ginger Walsh Cleo is about to be shot by Ginger when Tori shoves her away, getting herself shot in the eye. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of zombies. *Her Mother (Zombified) *Reynolds (Zombified) Appearances Season 1 *Pilot *Diseased *Bloodlines *Gunshot *Snap *Beginning of the End Season 2 *Cannibals *Explosion *Ginger Snaps *Brooke Manor *Be Our Guest *Training *Homeless Season 3 *Another Day *Sleep *Family *Trust *Every Man *For Himself Trivia *Holland Roden believes this character will be one of the strongest characters on the show. *The creator regrets killing her off. *She uses a gator pro. Category:A New World Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 (ANW) Category:Season 2 (ANW) Category:Season 3 (ANW)